gold lie promises
by salty nap princess
Summary: For a moment – just a moment – Chloé's scared that her idol will call her the worst possible thing ever: a liar – Chloé-centric {for Rankakiu}


**Notes 1**: For **Rankakiu** who requested I wrote more on Audrey and Chloé – interactions and whatnot – thank you for always writing your long reviews :)

;;

**gold lie promises**

;;

"You're being utterly ridiculous, Claire." Audrey Bourgeois says, looking down at her one and only daughter.

'It's Chloé!' Chloé wants to say but doesn't – she holds her tongue the same way she holds onto her stuffed bear. The small blonde girl can't – **cant'** – bring herself to say these words. After all, she is oh-so small and five years old and afraid of correcting her mother.

(But, she can whine.

If not, _beg._

And beg she does.)

"But, Mommy –" Chloé begins to utter in a wobbly voice.

However, with one piercing look from Audrey, Chloé's pleads dies in her throat.

The small, chubby hand that's extended to grasp Audrey's fur coat falls and Chloé substitutes the action by sucking on her little thumb, preventing any other loose words from escaping and frustrating the older woman.

As she looks away, Chloé tries not to cry. Holding onto her precious teddy bear is like holding onto her bravery, Chloé doesn't like it when she upsets her mother.

"That's a little harsh now, isn't it, Madam?" A staff whispers into the woman's ear.

Chloé remembers yanking her gaze upwards, trying to see the face of her unlikely hero, but it's shielded, a face Chloé no longer remembers.

Her mother's blue eyes glare at these spoken words. And even though it's not directed at Chloé, she quivers a little.

"We'll settle this _later_," Audrey says and this – _this_ – is when Chloé realises _something._

An upsetting feeling deep in her core shakes. It strikes her. Chloé grasps the simplicity of what _false hope_ means. That 'later' means 'never ever' and Mommy is _lying._

In a moment of childish anger, the blonde girl squeezes Mr Cuddles harder and declares on the top of her lungs, "I hate you!"

But she can never mean it.

She _will_ **never** mean it. Chloé loves her mother so so _so _much! Audrey Bourgeois is more than just her mother; the older woman is also her _idol_, her (fashion) hero and a person who holds _a very special place_ in Chloé's heart. Chloé is too young to understand a multitude of things the world can offer to her, but she knows what she believes in.

Her mother stares at her like she didn't hear the spiteful declaration.

"Did you hear what I said, Mommy?" Chloé asks, a tantrum rising.

Audrey does not answer.

"I hate you!" Chloé says again, still not meaning it, still not believing her own bluff.

Regardless, Chloé wishes for her words to sting, to hold meaning, because she's seen faces fall from mean words.

Holding her breath the same way she holds Mr Cuddles close to her beating chest, Chloé waits. Waits for something; for a scolding, some sort of punishment, maybe even a staff to be fired, but it never comes. Audrey doesn't even frown, much less blink.

"Later." Audrey repeats.

And Chloé thinks it's the cruellest thing her mother can ever do to her. And that is, lie. Or, more specifically, _repeatedly lie._

;;

Somewhere, between the ages of seven or maybe eight or nine, Chloé vows to never lie.

She decides that she **doesn't** _need_ to lie.

Mostly out of spite. But she tells herself it's because of _money._

She has money. And money can buy _anything_. So she flaunts and boasts but never lies. If anyone questions her, she'd turn her pretty blonde head and go, "The producer/manager/whatever person in power couldn't give it to me at the time but I'll get it sooner or later,"

These types of scenarios have happened before. She's _seen_ it happen with her own cold blue eyes. Just a snap of two fingers, a clap of the hands, a growing scowl, and the Mayor's daughter gets what she wants.

So she does_ just that_. She endlessly torments and makes others jealous and even acts spoiled, but she never lies.

.

.

.

(Or, she thinks she doesn't, until she does)

.

.

.

Some people may think it's crafty – lying, that is. Plucking make-believe things out of thin air, and creating whole worlds and universes, but Chloé thinks it's _ugly._ A hideous thing.

Why? _Why_ would anyone do that?

If she could, she would dig her heels into the dirt and try to grab those nasty words and then smother them beneath her expensive shoes. She never did understand why people choose to lie until the opportunity fell into her lap.

It was an event at school, something about parents coming over and talking about their careers, Chloé can't remember it now. She'd actually rather not remember this day. She did something _horrid_.

(Well, more than her _usual horrid_)

All the blonde remembers is Tom Dupain-Cheng showing up and teaching the class how to bake macaroons. The feeling of _envy_ twists in Chloé's stomach, sharp as a knife, as she watches Tom smiling at Marinette.

The envy is first a stabbing sensation, then the feeling of her face growing hot. Chloé realises, she is _furious_ – white. hot. anger – like a familiar strike, like a snake bite.

Glaring at Tom's baking supplies laid out to wow the class, Chloé notes that, _ah_, she's envious of Marinette – _again_.

But, this time, it isn't because of Marinette's endless kindness or creativity or a large group of friends. It's her relationship with her father, Tom, a supporting parent. Yes, André Bourgeois has given his daughter the same look before, but _it's not the same._

_It's not,_ Chloé tells herself.

Chloé wants it – the closeness of it all. But, not just in proximity (because her mother has been absent and always reachable through a phone). She also wants a tightly knit relationship.

Chloé doesn't think she can ever compete with Marinette the same way. Not when Marinette has two parents who love her _oh-so much_, while Chloé has Daddy, who only has so many hours a day, being a busy mayor, and a barely present mother.

An idea pops into her blonde head before anyone can even blink and Chloé slips away, something even Sabrina doesn't notice.

.

.

.

"You need to apologise." Adrien says, holding a broomstick close to him. His grip around it tightens, turning his knuckles white and making the silver ring around his finger gleam.

"W– What?" Chloé shutters. _Shutters._

"You need to tell the truth. Everyone got punished because of what you did." He states, his voice steely.

"No way!" Chloé answers, a bite in her voice. "Why should I? Everyone wanted to get their hands dirty anyway, what difference does this make?" She asks, an excuse.

She doesn't like this, doesn't like this one bit. She **hates **that she's being confronted about _this._ She feels trapped, like she's about to be punished for having her hand caught in the cookie jar.

A sour frown presses itself on Adrien's face. His soft green eyes harden and he takes a step back like she had burned him with her words.

"_Adrikins_, don't be ridiculous!" Chloé snaps. She's uttering her motto because she doesn't know what else to say.

"_Chlo_." Is the only thing that escapes his lips. It's _a warning_, and Adrien is still a step away.

Something at the back of her head whispers, 'Say sorry' but she can't bring herself to. Instead, Chloé thinks she can brush this off; act cute, flutter her eyelashes and pout her lips. Why shouldn't she? If it works with Daddy then it _should_ work with Adrikins, right?

And with her blue eye blinking innocently and her hands clasped like a prayer, Chloé tries to weasel her way out of it.

She gives him a smile and starts counting the time tick by. A second goes by. Then two, then three then –

It doesn't work.

"What are you so worked up about? I didn't do anything wrong." Chloé huffs.

"Yes, you did." Adrien holds the broom tighter.

She wants to throw her hands in the air and put on a show to tell him how upset she is. But, she doesn't. Instead, she locks hands under her armpits by crossing her arms and tries not to give him the evil eye. Adrien seems irritated by their conversation, Chloé knows that much. Yet, she doesn't know what he's angry about. She doesn't understand the issue. What topic are they even on about?

"You should reflect on what you've done." He says, not moved.

Adrien gives her a look and Chloé immediately drops her act. The expression he makes forces her _stop_ and think._ Actually think._ 'Reflect on her actions', if you must. And when it hits her, when she realises what she's done, it feels like a punch to the gut.

"So, the reason you're mad at me is because I …" She begins but doesn't finish, trailing off.

"I'm mad because you lied." Adrien states.

"I …"

And suddenly, she's mad too.

(Because liars get caught, don't they? Because _she knows better_. Or rather, should know better?)

"… I lied." She repeats. The sentence itself tastes like dirt in her mouth.

"I can't be friends with someone who lies." Adrien adds with a disappointed look that plucks on his face.

"I –" Chloé answers back, choking a little because –

Oh God, she did do that, didn't she? She did. _She had lied._ **Lied**. And she's ashamed of it. It's not her style. Chloé is a person who boasts, not cower in anonymity.

Chloé tries to push the feeling of doom away. "It was one time!"

"I'm not talking to you until you apologise." Adrien says.

"You – I –" I _am not going to apologise_. "Don't be like that. Please, don't be like that." Chloé pleads, but he's turning away regardless.

_He's leaving!_ Something in her brain yells, it rings in her head like alarm bells. _Leaving!_

And though it shouldn't scare her, his outline reminds her of her mother's. Then _she's shouting_, "Adrien!" but the boy does not falter.

Then he's gone.

Adrien's earlier words of "You need to apologise," rings in her head. He's right. In truth, Chloé is well aware of why she answered the way she did. She knows she's making up excuses. She should say sorry but … she doesn't want to be caught lying. She can't let others catch her with white lies. Even if they are small, teeny-tiny ones.

Looking around at the dirty stares and shooting daggers, Chloé realises, she has never felt more _alone _and_ lost_ in her entire life.

;;

Lila Rossi shows up out of nowhere.

No, not nowhere. From Italy. A place she claims is more chic than Paris. And somewhere along the way, Chloé befriends Lila.

(Why not? She and Adrien made up, so she's not a friend down, may as well gain another, right?)

Chloé won't lie, she actually feels giddy, happy to have someone new. Someone other than Adrien. Someone besides Sabrina, Butler Jean and Daddy.

"Chloé," Lila calls, speaking into the corners of the school, hidden from prying eyes and ears.

"Yes?" Chloé utters back. Suddenly her fingers curl into her palms; palms that Chloé now notice is sweaty. Something in the way Lila had said her name makes her feel _nervous._

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lila says into Chloé's ear. Just loud enough for Chloé, and Chloé alone.

Blue eyes sparkle and Chloé turns her head sharply to look at Lila. The blonde wonders what on earth could someone as exciting as Lila – who flies around the world out of boredom; hangs out with royalty and rock stars and superheroes; is ten times better than Chloé – be keeping as a secret. After all, Lila's life is so fabulous that no one would ever not believe her tales.

"Of course." Chloé murmurs back to the question. She is excited.

Then she is not.

There is a shift in Lila's demeanour, but it is not sudden. It seems natural, the same way a fox is mischievous. Glossed lips drop into a smirk and green eyes glow – the expression makes Choe want to immediately take her words back.

But, she only pushes out an unconvincing blabber, "What's your secret?"

"I actually hate Ladybug." Lila says.

And this is not an exaggeration when Chloé says she feels her heart drop to her toes.

Usually, when Chloé is staring at the face of someone she wants to impress, she'll throw away her previous options and side with the 'cool kid' to fit in. But, this time – _this time_ – Chloé cannot do just that. She can **never** betray her superheroine idol.

Chloé can only stare at Lila's face as her mouth hangs dry. "You're ..." ... _lying_.

"Joking." Lila finishes Chloé's words. Her devious face now replaced with a friendlier one. "I'm joking, Chlo." And Chloé cringes from that nickname. She never gave Lila permission to call her that. "I could _never_ hate Ladybug."

"You ... you couldn't?" Chloé asks, she thinks she sounds stupid now because Lila just confirmed that fact, but still ... there's a doubt ringing in Chloé's head.

"I couldn't." Lila answers with a clip. "Ladybug saved my life, remember?"

"Y – Yeah, I, I remember." Chloé replies and is glad she doesn't have to lie because she's made **a promise** to never do that again.

Lila smiles to Chloé's shaky answer and Chloé smiles back, though not as bright.

Fortunately, the awkwardness melts when Lila sprouts another story. Something about her and ... something else. Chloé can't find the strength to listen, her head's too busy buzzing with a discomfort that can't quite leave her. She keeps thinking of what Lila had stated, because, isn't there a saying – _there's a small truth in a joke_?

Something in Chloé's gut twists and twists and twists and doesn't settle until the bell rings and Lila is far, far away but still close in her thoughts.

.

.

.

(What happened to promises?)

.

.

.

Pressing her nude coloured lips together, Chloé looks at Adrien – a boy who's known her for practically forever. They've seen each other through the good and the bad and everything in between. She's seen Adrien thrown up from eating too many cupcakes at age six and Adrien's seen Chloé cry over a sleepover she never got invited to when they were ten. She's known him before his mother Emilie disappeared and he's known her since the early days when she had won their school's spelling bee and declared herself a Queen Bee.

"Adrien?" Chloé asks, nervous.

"Hmm?" Adrien hums, not looking up from his phone.

She takes a deep breath in. "How do you feel about Lila?" Chloé squeezes out the question.

"Lila?" Adrien says after a beat, looking away from his screen.

"Yeah," She nods, leaning her back against the railing, trying to remain cool and collected. Chloé wants this conversation to sound insignificant, nothing too juicy to be school gossip. "What do you think about her?"

"Um," Adrien licks his lips. "She's okay, I guess, she comes off too strongly sometimes. And, I've noticed Lila insisting on a lot of things so … that's something." He takes a moment to think, then he asks, "Why?"

Chloé does not hold her tongue. Not this time. She can't because of her strong beliefs. Everything the brunette shoots out of her mouth feels like folly, and Chloé does not like her.

"I think she's been lying. All her stories, they're … made up, you know?" Chloé answers. "She's a liar."

Adrien doesn't even pause as he says, "You think so too?"

Chloé perks up, her eyes meeting his. "You knew?"

Adrien bobs his head.

"Shouldn't we tell someone then?" Chloé asks, though she doesn't want to hear Adrien's opinion. She just wants to do it. She doesn't even know why she's asking.

"You shouldn't." Adrien answers. It makes Chloé frown. "Isn't there a saying? Snitches get stitches?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" He raises a brow.

"I mean – so what? Who cares?" She doesn't, clearly. She wants to tell the world, even if she gets backlash. She doesn't care what her classmates think of her.

"I do. I don't want you to get hurt." He reasons.

It should be reassuring. It should make Chloé smile. But, it only makes her frown harder. To her, it sounds more like he's protecting someone else. Who? Even Chloé doesn't know. But she wants to ask. If snitches get stitches, then what about liars? What do liars get?

She's curious, she wants to ask. Only, nothing comes out. Chloé only echoes, "You think snitches get stitches, huh?"

"Yeah, what else do they get?"

Chloé keeps her mouth shut. If what Adrien says is true, then karma will get her sooner or later.

…

"Such a spoiled princess." Lila sneers. It's condescendingly. She's _looking down_ at Chloé, and for some reason, it reminds Chloé of a distant memory. Her mother did the same thing years ago, didn't she?

Chloé snarls. A mean bite rises up her throat and she wants to retort. She wants to point out something in Lila, a flaw or anything ugly. But none comes to Chloé's mind. She's _that_ mad, red in the face, her complexion too closely resembles Ladybug's spotted superheroine suit.

"What's wrong Chloé?" Lila taunts.

Chloé bites the bottom of her glossed lip, trying to kill the urge to suck her thumb and prevent lies from spilling. She will not stoop that low. She will **never** be like Lila (or Mommy). She will **never** be a liar.

Not again. She's already broken her promise.

"You're just as bad as Ladybug." Lila mocks, causing Chloé to look over to the nearest person she can find.

It happens to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Sweet Marinette. Kind Marinette. Marinette who idols Ladybug just as strongly as Chloé and most of Paris.

Chloé stares at Marinette.

She stares and stares and stares as if willing Marinette to say something. Defend their favourite person. They've had their differences but Chloé and Marinette have known each other for years and Chloé expects Marinette to voice out the injustice. Surely, Marinette wouldn't claim her love for Ladybug so careless.

At least, maybe, possibly –

"Come on, Mari, you can help me design some fashion sketches," Lila says to Marinette, acting all friendly, causing the flustered girl to shutter. "I promise once you're done with the drawings I'll show the designs to Prince Ali and he'll get his personal tailor to make them. I know people who would die for your designs! With my connections, you designs will be splashed on magazines and talked about for weeks." With Lila's hands encircled around Marinette's arms, the Italian girl pulls the other girl away before she can even stand up for herself.

.

.

.

The word **LIAR** brands itself in Chloé's head every time she looks at Marinette now.

;;

Chloé feels star-struck. She and Ladybug, superheroine of Paris, France, had just defeated an akuma together and saved one of her best friends, Adrien Agreste.

Chloé excitedly rambles to her mother about the whole adventure, she doesn't think she's ever felt _this happy_, ever had this warm sensation in her chest, like glitter exploding. Chloé doesn't think she's ever been _this expressive_ with anyone either. Well, besides Adrien and Sabrina, with her moisturised hands thrown up and her blue shining and a casual smile stretched on her face.

"We should really spend more time together." Chloé says boldly.

"Oh?" Her mother hums, walking down the steps of the Eiffel tower with grace, something Chloé wishes she can copy.

The young girl glances at the ground like she's suddenly five and shy. "I think – uh, what if –" Chloé swallows a lump in her throat. "What if I went back to New York with you?"

She _wants_ to be near her mom so bad. She _wants_ to go to New York even though she hasn't practised her English since she was twelve.

A second passes. Then two, then three.

"Don't be ridiculous, Casserole!" Audrey dismisses and – wow. _Wow_, that isn't even a name.

"I, I'm not being ridiculous, Mom! What – What part of me is trying to be funny?" Chloé stutters, turning around sharply and feeling herself act bratty. She tries to act strong, nonetheless. Tries to keep her head held high and her shoulders squared. "Why don't you believe?"

The older woman begins frowning. "Cynthia, you _must_ be joking."

Chloé feels her temper rising and her throat tightening.

She thought they were finally _bonding_. She thought they were finally getting _somewhere_. Hadn't her mother seen how ecstatic she; with the way she talked, how big she smiled, how her hands moved while telling her own mother her wishes? It's a side Chloé only reserves for people she trusts. Chloé figured they were both learning things about each other, her mother and her.

Yet again, a feeling pools in Chloé's stomach, starting from the pit and rising to the throat. The last time something like this happened, Chloé had gotten so mad that she had lied to make herself look better and, and –

She doesn't ever want to do that again.

"I'm not joking! I told you, I'm not being funny! I'm not – I'm not lying!" She yells.

.

.

.

And then they're underground at the subway, surrounded by civilians and cameras and people who should not be there to witness Chloé's downfall. Can her day get any worse?

"You took the bee miraculous without permission and told the whole of Paris that we gave it to you!" Ladybug scolds and Chloé feels herself shrink.

"No, I –" Chloé swallows. Apparently, her day _can_ get worse. She didn't want to tell a lie, but the truth didn't feel all that right either.

"You _what_?" Ladybug presses, understandably angry.

Chat Noir doesn't say anything but his eyes and body language told Chloé he wasn't totally siding with his superheroine partner either. He may have thought his partner was a little harsh but he was too busy trying to shoo the news-crew away for Chloé's 'public figure' sake.

"I'm sorry." Is all Chloé can manage in a small voice.

The frown on Ladybug's face remains. Ladybug starts, "You are –"

But something in the spotted girl's tone makes Chloé freeze with fear. For a moment – _just a moment_ – Choe's scared that her idol will call her the worst possible thing ever: a liar.

"I'm sorry!" Chloé repeats herself, louder, meaning it.

But all it does is surprise the two heroes. They stare at her, shock by the sudden rise in tone.

A hand lands on Ladubug's shoulder, causing the two girls to look at the owner of it – Chat. He finally speaks, "Bugaboo, let's just accept her apology, she's apologised twice, there's no need to be angry anymore, yeah?" And when Ladybug doesn't respond, Chat adds jokingly, "I mean, akumas, you know? We don't –"

"Are you saying that I cause negative emotions?" Chloé asks suddenly.

If the heroes were shocked before, now calling them that would be an understatement.

Chat's green eyes are as huge as saucers and his hands start flailing like he wants to catch his words out of the air and shove them in his mouth. "What? No! I take it back, I didn't mean –"

"No, I get it." Chloé shakes her head and looks down at her shoes. "I cause most of the akuma attacks, I know, I'm not stupid. I'm a real problem. I'm sorry for making you run around Paris all the time. I know that you two are heroes and that it's your duty to save the day, but the day wouldn't need saving if I didn't cause all issues in the first place."

"Chloé –"

"Don't try to defend me!"

"_Chlo _–!"

"I said – _don't_! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to make me feel better, but you can't! It's true! Everything I said is true!"

Even Ladybug tries to comfort the girl but she barely gets to say anything, because Chloé yells with a rage neither knew.

"I wished my mom had chosen me instead of Marinette to go to New York. Everything would be better if I just leave, right?"

"That's not true!" Chat says, managing to get a full sentence out. There was _something _brimming behind his voice like he didn't want Chloé talking nonsense like that ever again.

Whatever that feeling was, Chloé read it as hurt. She thinks she's just caused more pain, more negative emotions. So she takes a step back and goes, "I'm really sorry. I – I have to go, I'm just making you upset. I –"

Chloé never finishes her words because she turns around and dashes out of the subway before the heroes or anyone can stop her. She thinks –_ Gosh_, she's just awful, isn't she?

.

.

.

She's sat cross-legged on the floor in clothes she'd never admit as her 'comfy pyjamas' – because, they're not! Really, _they aren't_, the clothes don't even belong to her, the oversized hoodie belongs to Adrien and the shirt underneath belong to Sabrina! Chloé feels infuriated as her messy bun droops to the side of her head because – for heaven's sake, she's _the _Chloé Bourgeois and she should feel fabulous and stylish _all the time_, but she instead feels _ridiculous_, she feels _ugly._

Ugly because she's made a fool of herself, ugly because her mother picked someone else over her, ugly because she's a liar.

_When will I ever be enough?_

Thoughts begin to swirl and overwhelm her. Chloé's never been the type to regret her actions but she's really feeling the blow today.

She can't believe she's made these many mistakes. She can't believe she's exposed her family to so much danger – just how many _more people _will she have to drag to make her see that all she does is hurt and cause trouble?

_When will it be enough? _Came the thought again.

She's busy thinking, busy beating herself up. Even though she strives to be just like her mother, everything Chloé touches **cannot** turn to gold. In fact, everything that crosses her path just gets akumatised.

She's glaring _glaring_** glaring** at the ground and she doesn't hear her bedroom door swing open.

"Chlo?" Came a voice

Chloé blinks, eyes rising upwards and seeing a familiar face. "Adrikins?"

As he enters her room, the corners of Adrien's face turns upwards, a nervous smile paints his handsome features.

"In the flesh." He chuckles and walks into her room like a sneaking cat.

Her eyes lift. A quick glance at the clock by her bedside table told Chloé it was way past Adrien's curfew.

"What are you doing here?" Chloé asks.

But, the real question is 'How did you get here?' Chloé knows damn well that Gabriel would never allow Adrien to be out this late, he's that strict, that man doesn't care that the teen has been childhood friends.

"I snuck out to see you," Adrien answers like he read her mind as he shuts the door behind him.

Her blue eyes swell and her vision blur. God, she feels so weak right now.

"Um, after you disappeared with that bee miraculous, I had a conversation with Father in the limo and – " Adrien starts his explanation but pauses for a moment, seemingly frustrated himself, like he couldn't wrap his head around his father's words. Or, rather, he didn't want to make sense of it. "He said something that got me angry. He said …" Adrien trails off.

He turns away, for once not relieved that Ladybug and Chat Noir are mentioned. He feels leftovers of Chloé's tantrum rise through his veins. He had to gulp in deep breaths before continuing.

"I was worried because I didn't know where you had gone off or what you were doing. You just flew away and I told Father I was concerned and he said he was sure that Ladybug and Chat Noir would 'deal with you' but …"

Chloé steps closer, fiddling with the strings of the hoodie she's wearing.

"You're not something to 'deal with', Chlo. He said it like you were some kind of menace and you're not." Yes, Chloé can be spoiled and arrogant and, at times, a problem, but she's not a pest.

Chloé stares at her best friend.

Just a few hours ago, Adrien was laying frozen in a coffin like _Snow White_. Just a few hours ago, she had helped Ladybug and Chat Noir save the day. Just a few hours ago, she had hugged Adrien like her life depends on it. It had all seemed like a happy ending. Everyone was satisfied and breathing and glad. Chloé had even seen a half-smile tugging on her mother's lips, but then she had to _ruin_ it. Ruin it by taking the bee miraculous and spreading a fib that Ladybug had given it to her.

"No, he's right." Chloé says. "I'm a lot to handle."

"I – " Adrien starts. "I don't care what my Father thinks. It's not – He's not – " He shutters before sighing. "You're not a problem, you're not too much. Just don't listen to them, alright? Don't listen to anybody who isn't your friend."

Chloé's eyebrows furrowed together. Does she even have friends? After what she's done. Does she deserve them?

Adrien reaches over and pats his friend's shoulder. "Everything will be okay." He says.

And suddenly – _suddenly_ – Chloé is transported to when they were kids, of when Emelie _disappeared_ and Audrey _left_, and all they had were _each other_.

"I hope you're right."

;;

"Chloé?"

The blonde turns, tired eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. Her eyebrows arch when she seems the girl approaching her. "Marinette? What do you want?"

"I – I want to clear a few things between us."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Then don't talk, just listen. One minute, please." Marinette begs, hands clasped together.

"You …" Chloé squeezes her eyes together. She wishes she had skipped school. If she did, she wouldn't be cornered like this. Where were Sabrina and Adrien when she needed them. "You already hate me enough, it won't make a difference if I agree or disagree."

"I don't hate you." Marinette replies, looking sad that Chloé would think so. They've had their differences but …

Chloé's eyes harden. "You lie."

"N – No."

"You're friends with Lila, why should I believe you?" Chloé asks, withdrawing into herself.

"Because I'm not her friend. You have to trust me, okay, Chloé? I know Lilia's a liar, I spent some time by her side because I wanted to be helpful. I wanted to look out for Paris the same way Ladybug does. You understand, don't you?"Marinette shakes her head. "I'm on your side, I was only hanging out with Lila to keep an eye on her. I swear, Chloé, I knew she was lying and I didn't want any akuma attacks to happen. I wanted to make sure Lila wouldn't cause anyone any misery, her lies were getting out of hand."

"I …" Chloé blinks and Marinette holds her breath. "I understand. I don't want any akuma attacks either."

"I – " _I know._ Marinette bites her lower lip. "That's – That's good."

Chloé opens her mouth then closes it and lets her slim shoulders drop for a second. "So, what did you want to say to me? You said you wanted me to listen to something you had to say, right?"

"Y – Yeah." Marinette hucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "I wanted to apologise. I'm sorry."

"You … what?"

"We've had so many misunderstandings. I just felt like it was the right to do so; I'm sorry if there were any bad blood between us. I know you don't mean much harm, Chloé."

Tears begin to blur in Chloé's vision again. The blonde wants to keep her head down but doesn't. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do."

Her chin wobbles the entire time. "Thank you."

Marinette manages a small. She looked like she wanted to give Chloé a hug.

"And, um, Marinette?" Choe sniffs. "I'm sorry too."

;;

Chloé feels like she's on cloud nine as she flies, jumps and speeds up walls and onto buildings, getting a bird's eye view.

Chat Noir stands silently behind Chloé, he had handed her the bee miraculous. He had said it was a second chance, that Ladybug had approved it and that she was going to catch up to them soon.

"Are you sure about this?" Chat asks. "Being a miraculous user is no small job, it's a lot of responsibility."

"I need to do this. I need to make sure Ladybug knows that she can depend on me. I want – " Chloé pauses as if her next words will take everything out of her.

She recalls a distant memory, her mother's words saying, 'You are an exception' and she remembers the feel of her face glowing pink as she buries her face into her mother's smooth shoulder. Her mother – one of her idols, just like Ladybug.

With a smile, Chloé says, "I want to be honest. I want to be someone the people of Paris can trust. I want to be a friend."

;;

**end**

;;

**Notes 2**: The last time I wrote for this fandom, it was **August 2018**, which was a year ago so happy anniversary, I guess? I did feel a little bad for procrastinating on this draft, I convinced myself it was due to the fact that I didn't have enough Lila info (I originally drafted this when Lila had only made _one episode appearance _so it was a delightful surprise when she showed up again at the end of season two and the beginning of season three. But, more of a delight for content than anything) but after Season 2 and 3 came out, it became inexcusable.

While I was editing this, I realised I had to go back and watch a few episodes to double-check some scenes. I told myself I would!

… but then I procrastinated and then, suddenly it's a full year and ... I ended up not watching the episodes at all. So if this fic feels out of place, it's because it's based on memory and assumptions. I can't be bothered to re-watch the episodes.

**Notes 3**: I know I write a lot about Chloé but my favourite character is actually Nino! _Shelly_! My son! The only reason I don't write about him is because I'm afraid I'll hurt him with all my angst. I might lurk around the fandom for possible character growth.

– **12 August 2019**


End file.
